Seven Deadly Sins
by KeepCalmAndWatchAnime
Summary: My first yaoi fanfic, I really hope this goes well. Lust, greed, pride, envy, gluttony, wrath, and sloth. Seven humans possessed by one of the seven, and they are all going to the same college as the very religious, Naruto Uzumaki who has devoted his life to being a servant of god. But tension rises, and so does temptation. Can Naruto handle it? Not at all. SasuNaru
1. Roommate from hell

**Summary: Lust, gluttony, envy, sloth, pride, wrath, and greed. Seven deadly sins that will send you to self destruction. What happens when seven of these sins are put into seven babies at birth? What happens when Naruto ends up living with one of them his freshman year of college? Will he lose his strong christian faith as he struggles to remain calm, or will he lose himself and everything he stands for. Lemon in future chapters. My first yaoi fanfic...reviews would be nice.**

* * *

**Lust: **_An intense sexual desire. _

**Synonyms: **animalism, aphrodisiac, appetence, appetition, carnality, concupiscence, covetousness,cupidity, eroticism, itch, lasciviousness,lechery, lewdness, libido, licentiousness,prurience, pruriency, salaciousness, salacity,sensualism, sensuality, wantonness, desire, hunger, longing, thirst, urdge, need, excitement, greed.

**We all fall short of God's glory.**

* * *

It was only his second week in college and he was already stressing out. For a whole week he stayed up all night studying literature and calculus. Everything seemed to be moving by slowly, and to make matters worse, he rarely had the time to talk to the girl he liked, Hinata Hyuga. In defeat, he closed his text book to check his phone to see if she had called. There were three missed calls from her, so he dialed her number, hoping she was still awake at four in the morning.

"Hello", she mumbled with exhaustion.

"Hey, you called me three times. I wanted to make sure everything was okay"

"Things are terrible Naruto-kun"

"Why? Is it your roommate again?"

"Yes...she's absolutely insane"

"I've hear, and I'm so sorry you have to put up with someone like that"

"You don't understand how horrifying it is. She gets angry over the smallest of things. One time I told her that our mini fridge was leaking and she through her a glass at the wall. It's like she's constantly pmsing, and it's like a child throwing a really scary temper tantrum", she said in a panic.

"Sometimes you have to think, what would Jesus do"

Hinata hesitated before she spoke again.

"I don't know, you tell me"

"I think you should talk to someone about finding a new roommate if her anger management is that bad. I think you will manage though, it's only for nine months"

"You're right, but for now, I guess I'll have to stick in there"

"Yeah, I know you can do it"

"Thanks, it seems like it's going to be a crazy year. There's this other kid on campus this week that everyone's been talking about, and I heard he's a total pig"

"Wow, I know it's a small college and all, but to have people talking about you in such a short period of time...he must be pretty awful"

"He is awful. I heard on the first night he had sex with six girls and three guys. He's definitely a heart throb, people think he is the most attractive thing they've ever seen. Even more attractive than you"

"That's disgusting, and if he's more attractive than I am, then I gotta see this guy. What's his name? Suzuki Uchiha or something? I heard his family is filthy rich", he said with an eye roll.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and his family is loaded"

"Yeah, just another reason for girls to crawl all over him like he's some kind of money tree", the blond scoffed.

"You're so lucky that you don't have a roommate. I would die to be in your shoes", she said in a whimper, still stuck on the fact that her roommate is a total psycho.

"I know, I hope things get better for you, but I think it's time I went to bed"

"I'll talk to you later then"

"Bye"

"Bye"

He put his phone on his nightstand, picks up his bible, and reads a few verses before he goes to bed. He picked up his notebook and jotted down a few important verses.

_I give you a new commandment: that you should love one another. Just as I have loved you, so you too should love one another._

_Love...sometimes that's all we need. I'm beginning to believe that the amount of love that is given to someone can determine the person that they become._

Softly, he put his head on his pillow and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Knock Knock Knock.

The blond groaned. He didn't want to get out of bed whatsoever. His eyes fluttered as he slowly lifted his head off of his pillow. What could someone possibly want. Almost tripping when he reached the door knob, he pulled his door open to come face to face with a little short haired female and a tall pale muscular man with stunning facial features. In less than a second, Naruto knew who the guy was. He was the guy that girls went crazy over with a rich family that owned over three major companies.

"Hello Naruto, I'm sorry for the short notice. I'm sure that life for you has been hectic in the past few days here, but I came to you to introduce you to your new roommate"

"New roommate? And why are you telling me this now?"

"I'm not sure if you heard, but there was a fire in one of the dorms on campus two nights ago"

"Oh yeah I heard about that, no one is hurt right? I heard the fire was small"

"It wasn't as bad as it could've been, but one dorm room is half burned. Thankfully, laundry was being done at the time, so clothes and blankets were not burned. So that's why he is here, he needs a new dorm, and because you have two beds, he'll be staying with you. Hopefully you two will get along. If you need anything Sasuke, pick up the phone and call", she said as she waved goodbye walking away from the two college students.

Naruto's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe this woman. She had some nerve to just throw someone is his dorm without much details. Not only that, but she was pretty much kissing up to him. His room was a wreck, and he was disappointed in the fact that he was receiving a roommate. He liked having the dorm to himself, but he knew no matter how much he didn't want a new roommate, especially one with a bad reputation, he had to be welcoming.

"Make yourself at home", the blond said smiling nervously while looking around the cluttered dorm.

The dark haired man couldn't take his eyes off of him, and Naruto was used to it. He's been told by many how adorable he is. Golden blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and three identical scars on each cheek that make him look like a kitten. He wasn't that tall, he's a little on the short side. Being five foot seven and weighing 150, his body was pretty decent, but the way this guy was looking at him was making him feel uncomfortable to the point where he wanted to slam the door right in his face. He knew what team he played for, after all, he did have sex with three guys on the first night.

"Come on in, I'll carry your stuff inside. Get comfortable, eat something if you have to", the blond said as he went over to pick up his bags and put them into the room.

The Uchiha went inside with a smirk, hopping onto the small sofa covered in t-shirts and hoodies. He put his feet up, not even taking off his shoes, and picked up a magazine, pretending to read it as he secretly watched the blond move his bags inside. He licked his lips hungrily._ What a bitch, taking my bags inside and being so warm and welcoming...I like that. I wonder what else this cute little thing will do for me._

When the blond finally finished moving the bags he sat down on the sofa next to him. The Uchiha put down the magazine and faced the blond who was tired from moving the rich brat's luggage.

"I want you, and I'm going to have you one way or another", he said before he got up off of the sofa to look for something to eat.

"Sorry, I'm not an object. I don't belong to anyone. I want nothing to do with you", he said as he turned dark red.

"Ramen, Ramen, Ramen", he said as he searched through the cluttered cabinets.

"Is this all you eat?", he said as he walked away from the cabinet and over to his luggage.

"It's what I like to eat" he said as he walked over to his bed to go back to sleep and get away from his creepy roommate.

"Here, I think you should prepare yourself for me", he said handing the blond a red vibrator that he pulled out from his bag.

The blond was furious._ Calm down, Calm down, don't say anything that you will regret later. This is going to be a challenge, and God is testing me at the moment. There is nothing to fear if you believe that god will take care of this._

"No, I'm fine", the blond said as he turned over on the other side to face away from the Uchiha.

"A bible?", the Uchiha said flatly as he looked on his night stand.

"Yes, a devoted servant to god", he said as he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

"That's cute. A nice little Christian virgin, and I can't wait until I change that. Make sure when you use it you go really slow, it's probably tight up-"

The blond took the vibrator and through it onto the floor leaving a crack in the wood as it broke. He was pissed off, so pissed off, and he didn't fully understand why. Maybe it was because he has been woken from his sleep, or the fact that he had never had to put up with someone so perverted and arrogant.

"Suit yourself, you're only going to make it harder for yourself", he said walking away with his large ego at hand.

_God, please forgive me. I don't understand this guy, but I know he is a sinner. Please help this sinner, and please help me._ He was so angry that his hands were shaking. _Congratulations Sasuke, you are the first person to drive me to this point of rage. It's not like me to act like this, but you...you are going to be my biggest challenge yet. _


	2. Closer to his heart

After taking a nap, going to classes, receiving calls from Hinata about her sick in the head roommate, he finally had some free time. To surprise Hinata, he decided to visit her dorm, knowing that she was probably in there reading by herself. He knocked on the door, and felt a little uneasy when he saw that it was her crazy roommate. This is going to be difficult.

"Who are you?", she asked eyeing him up in down, not in a seductive kind of way, but a way that still made him feel even more tense.

"He's just a friend of mine", Hinata said in the background.

"Come in", she said with a smile.

I don't see how this girl can be full of rage, she looks very nice. Her hair is a pretty light pink, she pulls it off well. Her eyes stand out more than anything, such a pretty emerald color. Not like anything I've ever seen before. She doesn't look like the type to threaten anyone.

As she turned around to walk to the sofa, she stubbed her toe on the coffee table, and before Naruto knew it, she was screaming a whole line of swears.

"GOD DAMN IT! STUPID FUCKING TABLE! SHIT! WHY THE HELL DOES THIS SHIT ALWAYS HAPPEN!"

Naruto's eyes widened. Yeah, stubbing your toe hurts like a mofo, but he never would've guessed that there are people out there who make such a big deal out of it the way she did. Watching the furious pink headed college student lifting her foot a few inches of the ground, swearing at the top of her lungs,hopping around the table to get to the sofa, was the most entertaining thing he'd seen all day. It was like watching those overly dramatic actresses on television whenever they were in pain.

"Do you want me to get you some ice?", he asked politely.

"No I'm fine! I'm fucking fine!"

He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. He turned his head towards Hinata and gave her a confused luck. Hinata just shrugged and got out of her chair. "Would you like some water", she asked Naruto politely. "Water would be nice", he said as he tried to speak over the grumbling, swearing, hot headed female. She poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. "Thanks", he said when he finished.

"Let's get out of here", Hinata said in a whisper.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Positive"

The two left the dorm room, knowing that the roommate was clearly a nutcase. _Damn, did she have me fooled. To think that she was anywhere near kind was a misjudgement. _

"That was..."

"Not even close to the way she would have reacted if you weren't around", Hinata said as she shut the door and turned away.

"Escaping Sakura's rage fits again?", a girl said as she walked out of the dorm that was next to hers.

"TenTen...I don't know what to do anymore"

"You're welcome to sleep on the floor in my room if it gets worse", the girl said as she fixed her two buns.

"Thanks for the offer", she said with a smile before walking with her blond friend towards the staircase. They walked down together quietly, and when they reached the bottom, the blond could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Are you really gonna let her get the best of you?", the blond asked as if she were pathetic.

"It's so much more than just her. Naruto, I need to tell you something", she said softly.

"You can tell me anything", the blond said in a more gentle tone than before.

"My sister Hanabi...she has cancer"

All the blond could do at that moment was put Hinata in his arms and hold her close. He never knew that something like that would happen to her innocent little sister, he didn't know how long she's had it.

"Pray that things will get better", he said softly to her.

"It's been a week since I last found out, and I was planning on telling you when I was ready to talk to you about it, but I just...it's so heartbreaking. I have so much homework, I've been calling my sister every night to talk to her, and my roommate is...a bitch"

"It'll be okay"

"And what if it's not okay?", she said angrily.

He could understand why she was mad. It wasn't fair that her sister, of all people, would get such a terrible disease. Although it was tragic, he heard things like this all the time. The caring older brother who gets hit by a drunk driver, the sweet grandmother who died of a heart attack, the little sister who walks home, but gets abducted. Life is full of twists and turns, and with everything he's gone through, he knew that very well.

"On my graduation day, I had never seen her cry before. She always seemed so strong, and now", she couldn't finish her sentence. She was hysterical to the point where it didn't seem like she was breathing. Footsteps came from up the stairs, and they could hear two girls talking and laughing with one another. One of them passed by giving Hinata a dirty look, while the other simply ignored the existence of them. The red headed one babbled about how she wanted a new car, a car that was a step up from her black mustang. The blond that gave Hinata the death glare, stared at her handsome blond friend in amazement. At that moment, things went from bad, to just plain awkward.

"Did you know her?", he asked.

"No, but I'm glad I don't. She just gave me the evil eye for no reason. I don't think I've ever had any other altercations with her"

"She gives off a very bad vibe"

"Yup, that's most of the girls in this dorm building. Let's not talk about that though", she said softly.

"Wanna go get something to eat to get your mind off things? Maybe get some hibachi or catch a movie?"

"Sure, I guess so. I can't dwell on this forever"

And the two left the bottom of the staircase to walk to the closest hibachi restaurant.

_Life goes on, ready or not._

* * *

"Man, it's packed here tonight!", the blond said in surprise.

"Well, it is Thursday"

"You're right, how long do you think it will take to get a table"

The two scanned the room. Hinata didn't mind waiting twenty minutes, and after all, it was too late to go anywhere else. Hibachi was something that both of them loved, and if you were in a bad mood, it would surely cheer you up. So they both came to the conclusion that they should wait patiently, and after the long wait, they were finally seated.

"So how's calculus?", the blond asked as he stared at his menu, trying not to drool at the sight of the food on the menu.

"Terrible, I don't even wanna talk about it", she said as she flipped to the next page of her menu.

"If you ever need help, you can just ask me", he said with a grin.

Hinata rolled her eyes with a smile. She knew the blond well enough that he was good at math, but when it came to explaining things, he failed miserably. It was something about him that she liked. He was smart, but not too smart. He could make her laugh without even having to try, and not be vulgar with his jokes. She couldn't even think of a time when they got into a fight, but if they ever did, she knew it would be resolved quickly. Their friends told them they should be together, and she was beginning to believe that they should be too, but she was worried about their friendship.

"Hey, isn't that your roommate Sasuke?"

The blond was paralyzed. The last person he wanted to face was his douchebag roommate and his friends. He didn't even want to imagine the type of people he was hanging out with.

"And the girls who walked past us when we were under the staircases...they're here too! Do you think that they...followed us?", she asked suspiciously.

"Followed us? Everyone goes here when they're hungry. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. I'm sure they got a ride here, and I'm pretty sure they didn't walk here in their high heels with their designer bags", the blond said before quickly hiding behind his menu.

"Why are you hiding? It's just your roommate"

"Yeah well, me and him aren't the best of friends"

"What happened? It's only been one day and you guys are already arguing?"

"You don't understand Hinata, he's a psychopath"

"Tell me about it, sometimes I wonder how I got paired up with my roommate", she grumbled.

Everything was weird to Naruto. Hinata rarely got mad or irritated with people, she was so friendly and easy going that she very seldom got mad at anyone. And Naruto didn't know why he was hiding like a little girl behind his menu. He couldn't avoid Sasuke, and he couldn't hide from him. Whether he liked it or not, Sasuke was going to be in his life for a while. He decided to change the subject.

"So what are you going to order?"

"I'm not sure yet. They give really large portions, maybe we could split a meal?"

"Yeah, that would also save me a lot of money"

The blond glanced back to where Sasuke was. Sasuke, being the flirt that he naturally was, was obviously trying to flirt his way into getting a table before everyone else. To make things worse, it actually worked. Was it like this everywhere he went? Did he just ask for something and have it handed to him instantly? The blond was beginning to feel outraged. He watched as the waitress took the raven and his friends to be seated, and just his luck, they were at their table.

"Hey dobe I didn't know you had a girlfriend", the raven said bluntly.****

_God...help me._


	3. Drunken sinners and sober bystanders

_Why is this happening now?!_

Hinata turned red at the raven's remark. People always thought they were dating, but can't a guy and a girl just be friends with out any emotional feelings coming into play?

"Don't respond to it", the blond grumbled.

Hinata took a quick scan of who they were around. Sasuke, her angry pink haired roommate, the blond she saw from before who looked like a hooker, a very pale young man, a man that was so overweight that he looked like a blob, another man with dark hair pulled back in a bun, and a small female with her hair in two buns on each side. They were the oddest group of people she had ever seen, but something about them seemed powerful. Not the good kind of powerful, the wealthy kind of powerful. The "I can get what I want because I asked for it" kind of powerful.

"Something about them doesn't seem right", Hinata whispered to him.

"I heard that", the pale man said.

Naruto couldn't believe that someone could actually hear Hinata whisper, people could hardly hear her when she actually talked. Hinata turned her head towards him, and then quickly looked away after the cocky look he gave her. He looked like the kind of guy who made others inferior to him, just like Sasuke.

"Did he really hear that?", the blond thought.

"Of course he heard it idiot why else would he say it?", the hooker like female said. Sasuke gave her a look that made her shut her mouth before saying anything else. He then glanced over at the pale man, giving him the same look, however, he brushed it off and went back to talking to Sakura.

Naruto's jaw nearly dropped, he was pretty sure that he said that in his head. Hinata looked down in embarrassment. Nobody wants to be around people who can't behave themselves in public. Thankfully, their waiter finally came to take their orders.

"Hi, welcome to Ichiro Habachi. Can I get you guys some drinks?", he asked.

"I'll have coke", Hinata said. "I'll have water", the blond said.

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks shortly", he said before moving to the other side of the table.

_"He's cute"_, Hinata thought as she eyes him before he walked away. She could see the blond gossiping with Sasuke, looking at her while doing so. Was it really that obvious that I was checking him out? Sasuke and the blond did that typical snotty gossiping snicker that you'd hear in a high school movie. Luckily, her blond friend was too busy with his head in the menu to notice.

"What do you mean you're out of coke? You gave everyone else one", the blond female asked.

"Ma'am, we just don't have coke", the nervous looking waitress said.

"How do you run out of a fountain soda?!", Sakura snapped.

By now a few people had turned around to see what all the arguing was about. What kind of nutcase argues over soda? My roommate is so...

"Here you go. A coke for the lovely lady, and a water for the gentleman", he said.

The two caddy angry girls watches as the waitor handed their drinks to the two.

"You're lucky, that was the last bit of coke we had", he said before walking away. She really wished he hadn't said that because Sakura gave her a snarl, and the blond gave her an icy cold glare.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you're gonna have to order another drin-"

"I don't care how you get it. Walk to the drug store and back if you have to. Get them their cokes", Sasuke said sternly. In fear the waitress turned away and headed out the door.

"Hey, where are you going", one of the waitress's asked.

"I'll be right back, it's an emergency!", she said before leaving the restaurant.

"Wow, going through so much just to make the customer happy. What a nice lady", the brunette with two buns in her hair said as she played with her straw.

"Yeah, what great service", the lazy looking man with a ponytail grumbled.

"Now our food is going to take forever", the blob complained. Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other at the same time. It was something that they always did when they knew exactly what the other was thinking. The waiter then cleared his throat after watching the scene to ask them their orders. He wrote them down and walked away from the table.

* * *

"BAHAHAHAHAHA. This is the best!"

It was a little after nine and most of the people at their table were drunk, accept for them of course. This day was not turning out the way he had expected it to. The worse part was that he could barely hear Hinata talk, let alone himself. He was running out of patience, and he could feel his blood beginning to boil.

"This is all the food we get?!", Chouji spoke loudly.

"Enjoy your dinner, come back again soon!", the man with a heavy accent said as he wheeled his cart away nervously.

Things were about to get really ugly, Hinata could feel it. Everyone was drunk out of their minds, laughing like maniacs, falling out of their chairs when they got up to go to the bathroom, and arguing over the smallest of things. It was uncomfortable, and they should've known better than to go to an over crowded restaurant around a college campus on a Thursday night.

"Heey dooobe", the Raven slur shouted. The blond didn't even turn his head to his direction.

"Instead ofwalking home you shouldget a ride from meee. It's a long walk from here to our dorm"

"Why would I get a ride from someone who is so wasted that they can't even walk straight! Do you even have a designated driver?", the blond snapped.

The group of college students all looked at each other before they burst into drunken laughter. "Whoops, guessthe one who istheleast drunk will have to drive -hiccup- us home", one of the girls said.

"That would be me!", the red faced blond girl said as she got out of her chair. Before she could even take a few steps she fell over in her three inch heels and landed face first onto the lazy looking man's lap. At this point, everyone in the restaurant broke out into laughter, even the sober people, which there were very few of. Even Hinata let out a little giggle, but Naruto didn't find it funny at all.

"How can you laugh at someone like this Hinata? These people need God's help"

Hinata's soft giggles stopped and she apologized, but it was obvious that she was holding back her laughter. She only had two drinks, but she already seemed a bit tipsy.

"Come on blondie just ditch your date and you can get a ride forfree. We haveone seat left", he said sloppily.

"No. I'm going to make sure all of you get home by taking the bus"

"And have my car get towed? Hellno Uzumaki", he said before he hit his fist on the table.

"Just come home with us blondie, it'snot like your datewas interested in youanyways. She was obviously flirting with your waiter", the pale man who was the least drunk out of all of them said.

Redness blotched onto his face as he looked Hinata dead in the eyes. Hinata looked at him with grey eyes that were dilated and slightly glossy. The blond shook his head in shame before she got up out of her chair. "I need to use the restroom", she said before getting up and leaving the scene.

"Yeah that's right, get up andleave yourdate so you can go flirt with all the other waiters", Sasuke said loudly.

"Whooore", Ino chanted before bursting into laughter. The caddy girls at the table, Sasuke, and Sai were the only one's who found this amusing. A few people turned around to give them dirty looks. Thankfully someone finally intervened and he appeared to be sober. "Hey knockitoff! Leave her alone!"

Sadly, Naruto was wrong. He appeared to be a bit buzzed, and the blond already knew where this was going. He got out of his seat to catch up to Hinata.

"Yeah, don't go around calling Hinata a slut. She's themost prude girl in here. Unlike you! Youlook like a pornstarso shut up!"

"Come on Hinata let's go home", he said as he guided her out of the restaurant to avoid further drama.

"Me?! A pornstar? What's so great about her anyways huh? She has nothin' on me!", Ino shouted.

"Let's be real here, no man wants a girl who looks like they belong in porn movies", a sober female said.

There were a few gasps, a few people who laughed hysterically, and a few people who got up and left because they realized things were about to get ugly.

"Don't make fun of my friend!", an drunken Sakura said furiously.

"Oh hellnoo Sakura hold my earrings", she said as she struggled to take her earring out of her ears.

"You wanna fight bitch!", the brunette with two buns yelled from across the restaurant.

The workers stopped what they were doing and all looked at each other unsure of what to do. One of them rushed away to report what was going on, but it was too late.  
"Let's get this bitch!", Sakura shouted.

And before things were about to go down, the two were already across the street and on there way back to their dorms.

_Those bastards can get arrested for all I care. Whatever happens to them, they deserve it._

* * *

_****__1 Peter 5:8 -Be sober, be vigilant; because your adversary the devil, as a roaring lion, walketh about, seeking whom he may devour:_


	4. Pleasure

**Warning: Lemon/ kind of rape depending on how you look at it**

**My first lemon so don't be too harsh with reviews o_o**

* * *

**Pleasure: A feeling of happy satisfaction and enjoyment**

* * *

****Misery was the only thing he felt when he got to his dorm. He didn't even bother to brush his teeth or clean up a bit, he just went to sleep. Unfortunately, sleeping wasn't coming easy for him. He had too much on his mind like if Hinata didn't have feelings for him or if he did something wrong while they were out. He even worried a little for his roommate, even though the guy was a total asshole. Actually, he was more than a little worried after he thought of all the things that could happen to him while he was out drunk on a Thursday night. He could get into a fight...a really bad fight. Or maybe even a car accident if he tries to drive back to his dorm. He flipped his pillow over to the cold side. _But why do I care? Should I really care about someone like him?_ Usually, flipping over a pillow to its cold side helped him, but in this situation the only thing that could help him was God's word. He leaned forward to his nightstand and picked up his red bible. Even holding it in his hands made him feel better. It was like holding a newborn, the most precious thing in the world. He opened it and turned to the chapter of Matthew.****

_Matthew 6:44_**  
**_But I tell you; love your enemies/ and pray for those who persecute you_****

The door clicked open before he could read any further. He looked up to see his roommate, still a drunken mess, walking into his dorm. It was clear that he had also been smoking. The smell was so strong and repulsive that he had to pick up his blanket and cover it with his nose. If there was one thing he hated more than people who drank too much, it was people who smoked. Overall, he thought of it as just disgusting.

"Well aren't you cute", he said as he strolled over to his bed. Naruto's body stiffened. He was clearly up to something, but he couldn't guess what.

"Reading yourbible at two in themorning", he mocked. The blond tried to keep calm. It wasn't like him to feel threatened by someone who didn't seem like a threat at all. Sasuke was so under the influence that he could barely even walk correctly. So what was the threat?

"Go to bed", the blond ordered.

"Hey, don't order me around Uzumaki", he said as his tone of voice went from drunken calmness to anger. That's when he started to get scared. It was one thing to be mad, but it was another thing to be drunk and mad.****

"Get some rest, you need it. I'll put a trash can next to your bed incase you have to puke", he said as he got off his bed to put the can next to his roommate's bed.

The raven watched his little blond roommate carry the small beaten up trashcan to the side of his bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant and placed it on the blond's night stand before jumping onto his roommate's bed.

"What do you think you're doing?", the blond demanded.

"Justrelaxing Uzumaki"

"You can relax on your bed", he said impatiently.

"I like yourbed more. It's solonely sleepingalone. It's better to sleeptogether"

"No. Go to your bed and sleep in your bed"

"But what if I don't want to?", he challenged.

Talking to Sasuke was like talking to a five year old. He felt like his father telling him to sleep on his own bed. Naruto's patience was running thin. He was already tired and anxious, but now he has to put up with a college student who is acting like he's in elementary school?

"Sasuke. Move", he said sternly.

"Come over here and make me"

The blond stood there. It was one of those days where he knew he wouldn't win. He wasn't going to move him physically if he couldn't do it verbally. So he laid down on Sasuke's bed to sleep. The raven frowned. He got up from the blond's bed and went over to where the blond was sleeping.  
**  
**"I'msolonely Naru", he purred in his ear. His eyes shot open.

"Get away", the blond said as he pushed the drunken mess away from him. And in the blink of an eye he was pinned. His arms above his head uncomfortably and a sinister roommate on top of him. How quickly he could be beaten was now concerning him. If he was going to live with someone like Sasuke, he's need to start lifting weights.

"So cute", the raven said with a chuckle.

"Whatever you're about to do, you're going to regret it", he said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Silly little Naru-chan. What I'm about to do, you're going to like it"

"Get off Sasuke", he said as red started to tint his face. He tried wiggling out of his grip, but he didn't even know why he was trying. He was obviously stuck.

"Whysoscared? I'mnot gonna hurt you", he said leaning in closer to the blond.

The blond tried to think of a way to negotiate with him. Maybe he could trick him out of this. It was worth a shot. "I'll type essays for you, I'll clean up after you, I'll cook for you, just let me go", he said calmly. Warm lips pressed against his neck. "Stop!", the blond protested. They moved from his neck to his cheek, and then softly pressed against his lips, and for some reason he felt relaxed. He was still terrified, but his body felt no physical pain. He still couldn't get over the smell, but it was slowly becoming a scent that he was getting used to.

"Do you feel that?"  
**  
**He felt something hard on his leg. It was big, so big that it didn't seem natural. He didn't want to think about it. The raven took one of his hands from off the blond and moved it up the blonde's shirt. He then started to roll one nipple around between his thumb and index finger. The blond's face was now completely red. His mouth moved, but failed to speak. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but couldn't say it.

"Uhn", he grumbled.  
Now that deffinently wasn't what he wanted to say.  
**  
**"Did you say something Uzumaki?", he said softly.

The blond was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even know how to reply. "I couldn't hear you, I think I know how to make you say it louder", he said seductivily.

He lifted up the blond's shirt even more to suck on the other nipple while he played with the other. "Stop", the blond said weakly. But instead of sounding like a command, it came out more like a moan, and that frustrated the blond even more.  
**  
**His toungue swirled around sending waves of pleasure to his brain. His whole body felt limp as the strange sensation traveled hroughout him. "

"You like it don't you?", he said after giving both nipples treatment. The blond's breathing was heavy, and he couldn't think straight. "I bet no one has ever touched you like his before", he whispered in his ear. He undid the blond's zipper and put his hand on the buldge in his pants. "  
**  
"**Andyou're hard too", he said as he softly grabbed his roommate's crotch.

"Please don't do this", he pleaded.

"But you look like you're enjoying it...it's called pleasure", he said grabbing the crotch harder. The blond let out a moan that made the Uchiha smirk. He knew that the blond would fall into his advances.****

_What am I doing?! This can't be happening! Why is this happening? Why am I liking this. This is demonic, this is evil, this is a sin! But I can't snap out of it...is this what pleasure feels like?_  
**  
**He was so lost in his own thought that he didn't even notice his boxers being removed. "I don't think you've ever masturbated before have you?". The blond didn't reply, so the raven went about his business. He started slowly stroking it as his fingers played with the sac. The blond closed his eyes as he drifted into a more relaxing state of mind**. **_Snap out of it! What would Hinata say if she saw you like this?_And then his relaxing state of mind crumbled. He opened his eyes and stared down at the Uchiha.****

"Stop this now!", the blond shouted. The Uchiha's eyes started to change color. The dark black orbs turned red with three black comma looking symbols in each eye._What the devil is this?._ A sinister smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face. "You're completely under my control now".  
**  
**He couldn't take his eyes off of the commas as they began to swirl. It was almost brainwashing him. He then felt the relaxing pleasure again as he stroked even faster. As the speed quickened the pleasure increased. His toes curled and his back arched. _This is heaven...I want more._

"About to cum so soon? I didn't evenget to the fun partyet", he said teasingly. The stroking slowed down and he put his mouth around the eight inch boner. It only took a few seconds of suction, before the blond lost it.****

"Sasuke I...I'm c-"

The blond covered his face in shame and humiliation. The raven stopped sucking to put his toungue in the slit before taking the organ back in his mouth, sucking even harder than before. The blond came, with a thick heavy load. He swallowed it whole, and took the member out of his mouth. He laughed, not a sinister laugh, but a laugh that said "I told you so". He grabbed the blond's hands and pushed them away from his face. He was completely red and panting like an animal. Tears were rollding down his whiskered cheeks, which made him curious of why the marks were there. But none the less, he was still absolutely delicious. Just seeing him like this made the Uchiha want to do it again.  
**  
**"I told youyou'd like it. Startplaying with yourself more oftenand you'll lastlonger next time"  
**  
**_This is a dream. There is no way that someone's eyes can actually do that. This is just a dream._

* * *

**Ending note: Yaay lemons! My first lemon now that I think about it. I read a lot of lemon. If you check my favorites there are so many lemons on there. I love all lemons!...but anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I feel like I made Sasuke kind of a bastard, **


	5. Wet Dreams

**Short chapter. Lemons? Kind of just a really weird smut dream, but I decided to make a short chapter. I'm running out of ideas for chapters, so the updates might be a lot later than usual. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Sasuke got off the bed away from the blond, who was on the bed trembling in tears. He was a sobbing, bawling, blond mess. His eyes were red as they slowly began to close from exaughstion.

"Sweet dreams. I'm sure you'll be having some tonight", he said mischievously as he walked out of the dorm.

* * *

****

_"Uhn!"_

_He was lying on his back, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. He was getting that sensation again. That tickling feeling that he couldn't get rid of. He felt sweaty and unstable. The pleasure was so intense that it was driving him insane. He could feel something warm and wet around his member. The room was far from familiar. _

_"Where am I? What's going o-on", the blond asked worriedly. No response. The scariest part was that he couldn't see in color. It was at if a filter had been put on his eyes causing him to only see things in red, black, and white. Not only that, but when he tried to move he couldn't, all he could do was talk._

_"Tell me!"_

_"Shut up.", the voice demanded._

_"Who are you?!", the blond shouted angrily._

_"I said shut it.", the voice said impatiently. The blond felt something slick and wet enter him from behind. He didn't know what it was, and surprisingly it didn't hurt. He could feel it moving around inside of him, hitting places that he didn't even know he had. That's when he started moving. His eyes were widening and tearing in fear. The object grew warmer and it felt as if it were growing, stretching his hole and filling him completely. _

_"Please whatever you plan on doing, stop!"_

_The voice only chuckled. _

_"Why can't you show me your face? Why can't I move my head, but I can move the rest of my body?!", he yelled._

_The fat object went deeper, reaching a spot that made the blond scream. His toes began to curl, his back arched, and his mouth wide open. He felt as if fireworks were being set off inside of him. _

_"Found it", the voice said._

_"Found what?!", the blond asked. The object began to press harder against the spot, and the blond arched._

_"It'll be over before you know it, but you're gonna remember it for the rest of your life"_

_The object was now ramming that spot, going completely out of him and then ramming right back inside. The feeling was pure ecstacy. It was so incredible that the blond blacked out three times. He could hear the voice laughing. The suction on his member still hadn't gone away, but after all the torture, he still couldn't cum. _

_"Let me cum!"_  
_"No. Bot yet"_

_The blonds eyes were now completely shut. The suction increased and his cock was aching. All he wanted was to get this over with._

_"Please", he said pathetically._

_"Please what?"_

_"Please just let me cu-"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes!"_

_The blond came so hard that he felt like he peed himself. The whole bed was wet. He couldn't believe it. _

_"Beautiful", the voice purred._

* * *

****The sun's blinding lights hit his bed from the open window, causing blue eyes opened cautiously. He lazily sat up to see his bed soaked. His heart stopped when he realized what was going on. He looked to his right, and thankfully his roommate was gone. He would've tortured him for waking up to a wet bed. He needed to clean himself up quickly before his roommate got back.

_This dream...it felt so real. Why did my dreams feel so real?_


	6. That asshole who steals your clothes

Naruto woke up with a rather large problem. He's never woken up with this "problem" before, but he's pretty sure that a cold shower will do the trick.

_What happened last night? Why was Sasuke molesting me in my dreams? Why are my dreams so...erotic and sexual?_

He rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

The thing that he didn't like at all about showering was that nothing was private and some people were "clothe and towel thieves". No towel or clothes means walking naked back to your dorm, and Naruto barely liked to be naked at all, even if he was alone. Being extremely uncomfortable with nudity and public showers, he would try to take one very early in the morning. Unfortunately, he overslept, but luckily, he will least likely be late for his first class, unless someone steals his clothes.

_I really hope that there aren't too many people in here. Maybe the large frat party that was thrown last night left everyone with a terrible hangover, so maybe a lot of people are skipping class and sleeping in_. Luckily, he was right. The showers were pretty much empty. With a sigh of relief, he got into the shower and started to take off his clothes. He threw his clothes onto the shower rod, and turned the shower water to cold. The discomfort was almost unbearable, but his "problem" was getting better, and after 1 minute of ice cold water his problem was completely gone. _Thank God, now I can take a nice hot shower and get out of this place as quickly as possible_. There were benefits to showering with not many people around, it was a small university so sometimes the showers were completely empty. The blond could hear the very few people that were showering leaving the room, and at that point he knew he was alone, and sometimes it made him paranoid. Being alone nude in an area where anybody can just walk in and do god knows what when no one is around, kind of worried him. He knew that if he had to he could defend himself against one person, unless that person was Sasuke's height and weight, but if there was more than one person he was done. But he tried not to think about things like that. _The only person who would try to rape or molest anyone is..._

He hears a group of guys walk in, and his heart rate speeds up. He begins to lather himself with soap quickly, ignoring the terrifying familiar voice within the group of men. _Please...lord please don't let it be..._

"Yeah the blond was pretty much withering underneath me. He looked so hot and fuckable. I could get used to being his roommate"

"His name is Naruto you say right?"

"Yup, and I can't wait to fuck with him again today"

The blond completely froze. It was as if someone had dropped a giant rock on his head and crushed his entire body. He was on the verge of tears and didn't know what to do. He knew that there was 3 other people with Sasuke, but their voices were unfamiliar.

"How long did he last?"

He could hear Sasuke laugh at the question, which felt even more humiliating to him.

"He lasted about as long as it takes a man to take a piss, wash his hands, and leave the bathroom", he said with amusement.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope"

The group of guys laughed, and he could feel the laughter getting closer and closer to where he was, but suddenly they all stopped talking. The blond stood still, he felt like prey hiding in fear from the predator, hoping that the predator will not notice and move on to a different prey.

"Hey, you should give that back to him!", he heard one of the guys say. Naruto looked up and realized that his towel and clothes were missing from the shower rod, and he was so scared that he could pee himself right then and there, but he held his ground. He had to think of a way to get his stuff back without coming out of the shower, or talking. His voice would immediately give away his identity, even if he tried to change it to sound like someone else. Sasuke wasn't that stupid.

"Nah, I'm in one of my sadistic moods"

"You always are"

"Heh...Can't help it"

He turned off the shower, but didn't know what to do next, so he put his hands together and started to pray.

"Hey, if you want your clothes back, you're gonna have to chase me around the dorm to get them!", the man said tauntingly. Naruto shut him out, and continued to pray.

"Come on, don't be that asshole"

"Relax, if he actually says something or steps out of the shower, he might get lucky and have to do something else to get his clothes back", he replied in a lustful voice.

"You mean you might get lucky", Sasuke joked.

"Hell, we could all get lucky"

"I like the sound of that", Sasuke replied. They all laughed, and to most people the laugh would sound like the typical douchebag college student laugh, but to Naruto it sounded like a group of demonic hyena's cackling.

"Unless he's ugly, then we might as well give him his shit back and run"

"Well he has to step out and speak up first"

"Hey stranger, man up! We just stole your clothes and your towel and threatened your manhood! Aren't you gonna do something besides stand there and be mute?! You're ruining the fun of this!"

"Sounds like he doesn't care, maybe you should just give him his clothes back, run, and take a shower later"

"Or maybe this guy knows who we are"

"That could be a possibility, but does he know if we know him?", Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Wait what?", one of them asked sounding terribly confused.

"If he were to speak, it would give away his identity, which is clearly what he doesn't want. Are you guys really that slow...", the raven replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And blond leg hair?"

"Damn, I didn't even pick up on that"

_God...please no...please_. The blond was on the verge of crying hysterically, but he continued to pray.

"I only know two people with blond hair, and Deidara would have said something by now", Sasuke said casually. "Anybody else know any blond haired kids in this school?". The question was obviously rhetorical, because there were only two. It's what made Naruto stand out more than anyone else in the school, hell, it made him stand out more than anyone in Japan.

The blond could already tell it was over for him, he could see a hand grip onto the shower curtain and in a flash the predator found his prey and trapped it.

* * *

_Psalm 118:6_

_The Lord is with me; I will not be afraid. What can man do to me?_


	7. Spirit

"So this is the pretty little uke you were talking about"

The terrified blond was sitting down in a corner with his knees curled up to his stomach, trying desperately to cover every inch of his body.

"You guys are such assholes, you made him cry"

"This is clearly making you emotional Sasori. I suggest you leave"

He narrowed his eyes at his grey haired friend. "You guys suck, I'm not taking any part in this", he said before he left. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Drama Queen", he grumbled.

"What should we do to him Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked into the shower, and could see the fear that was taking over his roommate. His face and eyes were red as if he'd been crying for hours. Unlike most people, Sasuke didn't have much compassion for anyone, especially if they were weak and easy to take advantage of. He found his roommates state of being quite amusing.

"Naruto, look at me", Sasuke said in a demanding tone.

Blue eyes met dark black orbs and he watched as the orbs went from black to red.

_He's done this before, but how does he do this? Why does he have this power?_

Before Naruto could be locked in a trans, Sasuke fell to the ground in pain. Small amounts of blood dribbled down his face, and all he could do was watch as Sasuke's orange haired friend tried to help him.

"His eyes are glowing!"

Naruto look at him in confusion. Sasuke's friend stopped helping him and looked over to see what he was talking about.

"Are you a christian man?"

It was less of a question and more of a statement filled with anger. The blond was so overwhelmed by the whole situation that when he tried to speak, words couldn't leave his mouth.

"I asked if you are a christian! Do you believe in Jesus Christ as your lord and savior?"

"Yes", the blond snapped. Whoa, I didn't know I had that in me. He was shocked by his own bravery, but he felt adrenaline pushing through his veins. Instead of feeling like a weak little boy, he felt as if god had given him some type of power.

"Are you a strong believer?"

"I was baptized as a baby, and I'm studying to become a pastor"

The grey haired man narrowed his eyes at the nude blond. He roughly through the clothes he stole back at the believer, who caught them before they could hit his face.

"Sasuke, I suggest you don't use that power on this boy"

"Man", Naruto corrected him angrily.

"I suggest you shut the fuck up if you don't want to be bleeding from your anus for the rest of the day"

The blond's face turned in disgust at the threat, and decided it was best to keep quiet.

"Yahiko, Sasuke needs medical attention. Get him out of here"

Yahiko helped Sasuke up, as Sasuke struggled, almost falling back to the ground. Even though he shouldn't feel bad for him, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He was glad that God gave him this power, but he didn't like hurting people, no matter how badly others had hurt him.

"And you", he said furiously while pointing at the blond. His stomach turned as the man walked closer to him.

"I hate all christians, and if I really wanted to I would take you right now. You could be withering underneath me, crying like you were before, but Sasuke needs me right now", he whispered in his ear.

"I'm not afraid of you"

"Of course you're not", the taller man teased as he caressed his cheek.

Before he left he kicked the blond in the chin, leaving a dark blue and black mark on his soft tan skin. The blond bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out in pain. As he put on his clothes, thoughts raced through his mind. Everything that had just happened started to sink in, and the first thing he wanted to do was talk to Hinata

* * *

**8:15pm**

All of his classes were over, and the first place he headed to was Hinata's dorm. When the dorm opened, he was unhappy to see her pink haired roommate yelling at someone over the phone in the background.

"I need to talk to you about something important"

She nodded and walked out of the room, wondering what could have possibly happened to her best friend.

* * *

_2 Timothy 1:17 - "For God hath not given us the spirit of fear; but of power, and of love, and of a sound mind."_

_"I'm waking up I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow"_


End file.
